Talk:List of cameos
Um... You do realize that there's also other appearances of Kirby in MAD, right? Take these for instance. :Yes. Those are actually already mentioned in this section. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'Wrong holiday.']] 12:36, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Weird...but all I see is Kracko appearing in the sketch "Koopa Troopa, Gutsman and Kracko". Maybe it's just my wiki server acting up. Rorosilky5 (talk) 15:27, December 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see what you mean. It's in the MAD section of the 'Cameos of Kirby himself (and elements thereof)' section. You must be looking at the MAD section for the 'Other' section. There's two different ones. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'Wrong holiday.']] 15:39, December 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ah yes, my bad. I can at least find an image from the former sketch I mentioned above; y'know, Kracko in MAD and all that. Rorosilky5 (talk) 09:00, December 4, 2016 (UTC) BoxBoy! 3 http://nintendoeverything.com/whats-kirby-doing-on-the-goodbye-boxboy-website/ It's too early to know what this will lead to, but I thought everyone should know about it. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 20:15, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Right. We had some discussion about that on the Discord just a few days ago. Some of us were thinking that it could potentially be a skin for Qbby, or nothing more than an easter egg, but like you said, it's probably too early to play guessing games. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 20:53, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'Wrong holiday.']] 13:48, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Kirby in Robot Chicken Check out this clip I found: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQXlhUQlHBw It's from Season 6 and the episode is called "Choked on a Bottle Cap". Rorosilky5 (talk) 19:48, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Kirby in Luig runs Nintendo 2DS Factory Hello, Kirby was referended in this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4JyT_fu0Bs) when Luigi opens his mails. Lucas5201 (talk) 22:41, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Nintendo Badge Arcade Is there by any chance that we could make a list of the badges from the arcade? I know there are a lot of badges that look the same like the Kirby's Adventure Kirby sprite and its badge, but then you got stuff like the home the application picture thing, whatever you call it. AceFedora (talk) 07:33, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :All of the badges seem to be listed already, including the ones that act like applications. Iqskirby (talk) 16:03, September 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh, well that's embarrassing. Can't believe I missed that. AceFedora (talk) 22:19, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Rename to "List of cameos" We normally don't leave pages with plural titles, especially if they're general nouns. I propose we move the page to "List of cameos." Agree? Disagree? BNK [ |T| ] 00:51, April 14, 2019 (UTC) :I'm cool with that. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 02:36, April 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Previously I’d made a movement to get rid of most “List of” prefixes. So we could just make it singular, like Glitch. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 03:17, April 14, 2019 (UTC)